Verde
by MrRayney
Summary: Chico Bestia había llegado a odiar el color verde.


_**Green**_

 _ **Escrito por Darkflames and fire**_

 _ **Traducido por MrRayney**_

Tengo varios trabajos pendientes en los cuales trabajar antes de entrar a la escuela (como algunos regalos para algunos escritores) sin embargo esta historia ya la tenía algo traducida y como es una historia corta que además me gustó mucho, decidí terminarla y espero que la disfruten.

 _ **Los personajes de los Jóvenes Titanes no son de mi propiedad, así como tampoco lo es la historia y yo solo me encargo de su traducción.**_

* * *

 _ **Verde**_

Miro las paredes de su habitación. Verde.

Miro sus sabanas. Verde.

Miro su cabello. Verde.

Miro sus ojos. Verdes.

Miro su piel. Verde.

Garfield Logan había llegado a odiar el color verde.

Uno asumiría que sería su color favorito, considerando su tono de piel y que casi todo lo que poseía era de ese color, incluso alardeaba que a las chicas les encantaba lo verde que era. Sin embargo, todo eso solo era una fachada y ya se estaba cansando de eso. El verde arruino por completo su vida: hizo que lo etiquetaran como un bicho raro entre los chicos de su edad, el verde era un recordatorio de como obtuvo sus poderes, poderes que le causaban dolor cada vez que los utilizaba para luchar.

Por supuesto, el color verde no solamente le había traído cosas malas. El verde le otorgo su trabajo. El verde le dio una familia.

Solo de vez en cuando estaba agradecido de ser verde.

De entre todos los titanes, él era quien más problemas tenía con su apariencia. Había luchado durante años contra la depresión debido las humillaciones recibidas por la sociedad que lo ridiculizaban en cada oportunidad. Poco a poco las burlas comenzaron a disminuir cuando los Titanes comenzaron a ganar fama, pero no desaparecieron del todo.

Sin embargo, Raven le había ayudado cuando más necesitaba un amigo. Su relación ayudo a mantener su odio bajo control. Cada beso, cada caricia y cada muestra de cariño lo ayudo mucho. Podía sentir como Raven hacia fluir su amor por él, revitalizando su cansada alma y momentáneamente haciéndole olvidar su total desprecio al color verde.

Era en esos momentos que su mundo era inundado por un hermoso color purpura.

Pero desgraciadamente, no siempre era así. En la ciudad durante un pequeño evento al cual los Titanes habían asistido, los ciudadanos ignoraban que poseía un súper oído y había escuchado todo lo que habían dicho.

— _No me gustaría que mi piel fuera siempre de color verde._

— _¿Crees que pueda ser contagioso?_

— _Me pregunto si solo lo tienen como su mascota._

— _¿Cómo una belleza como ella pudo terminar con alguien como él? ¡Por amor de dios, él es verde!_

Ese día, el verde fue su peor enemigo.

Raven había regresado a casa con él. Él estaba llorando y ella había estado a punto de mandar a todos esos idiotas a visitar a su padre por haber dicho esas horribles cosas sobre él, sin embargo Chico Bestia se lo había impedido. Sus dulces caricias y suaves besos lo habían tranquilizado, pero la sensación seguiría allí y no lo dejarían jamás.

Él destrozo su habitación esa misma noche. Cualquier cosa que tuviera tan siquiera un poco de color verde fue destruido. Sabía que Robin le gritaría por esto, pero a él no le importaba. Pintura de colores salpicaban al azar sobre las paredes en un intento de cubrir ese horrible color, mientras sus muebles, ropas y sabanas eran desgarradas en pedazos.

Esa noche, el verde le hizo llorar.

Al día siguiente sus compañeros lo encontraron con Raven tratando de consolarlo. La hechicera había lanzado a su líder contra la pared después de que comenzó a regañarlo y desde entonces no habían sido molestados. Después de un rato, la empática decidió mostrarle algo en lo que había estado trabajando. Por primera vez desde que había despertado, Chico Bestia había conseguido ver fijamente su pelo, su cabello violeta ahora tenía algunas rayas teñidas de color verde y las puntas igualmente estaban teñidas del mismo color. Ella había estado buscando alguna manera de ayudarlo y decidió que esta era la mejor forma de hacerlo. Él sonrió, la beso y durante un rato estuvo acariciando su cabello, finalmente aceptando su destino…pero feliz al saber que no estaría solo para hacerle frente.

Esa mañana, Garfield Logan comenzó a apreciar el color verde.

 _ **Fin**_

* * *

Gracias por leer. Los comentarios siempre serán apreciados tanto por mi como al autor original.


End file.
